


Protector

by arizonia1



Series: Tales of Kiran [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Minor Violence, Selfless Courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: It was just another ordinary night to do a round of patrol around the castle. Or at least, that's what Kiran wanted it to be.





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sweet that it might rot your teeth, so be careful.
> 
> Same as usual, Female Kiran

Another day, another round in the Training Tower. Kiran had _finally_ given Robin his promotion to five stars, and thus it was his turn to get refresher training to build up his skills once more. Kiran herself was also accompanying her main team as to practice herself. Her training with the sword was coming along quite well, and she was starting to carry Guinevere with her at all times.   
  
It was starting to become evening after a long day of training, and Kiran ordered her heroes to try and relax, and regain their energy for later. Kiran herself figured it was time for her to do her patrol rounds for the evening before night fell. The tactician had picked up her sword and set the scabbard to rest on her hip, just barely hidden by her cloak. She was thankful that she had a slight advantage against many fighters that could come against her, as she was left-handed. During training, Chrom, Alfonse, Laslow, and even Ryoma had commended her on being able to take them by surprise by attacking from an angle they were not used to protecting.   
  
Kiran had just barely stepped into the field just on the outside walls of the castle to do her rounds, just to see if anything was coming over the horizon. She stopped for a second hearing something rustle, and tried to look around. The wind was just barely blowing, so Kiran figured it might have just been a squirrel hopping into a bush. Regardless, the tactician gripped the hilt of her sword and turned around to continue walking. Perhaps she should have brought a hero with her, but it was late and her main team, and her reserves, were extremely tired, and she didn’t wish to bother them with something as simple as doing a patrol.   
  
Listening intently to the air around her, Kiran was waiting to see if she heard something moving. The only sounds she could confirm was her own footsteps under her red sneakers, so she let her hand drop from the sword’s hilt.   
  
_“Just getting paranoid I suppose.”_ Kiran thinks to herself as she continues her rounds.   
  
Suddenly a voice cut through the silence of the night.   
  
“Kiran! Watch out!”   
  
The tactician just barely managed to turn around to see Robin sliding in front of her. She couldn’t tell what was going on, but she watched as her fellow tactician collapse to the ground, holding his shoulder. There was a dagger sticking out of his flesh, and a ninja standing in front of them both. In a rush of fight or flight Kiran went around Robin as she drew out Guinevere and held it high, ready to stab.   
  
Kiran herself wasn’t fully aware of what had transpired, until she did a double take at Robin to see him trying to pull out the dagger that hit him. Only then did the tactician see her sword lodged in the ninja’s neck. She tried to repress the thought that she just _killed_ someone, and turned to Robin, and ordered him to leave the dagger.   
  
“Robin please.” Kiran begged, her voice wavering and eyes watering. “Leave that there.”   
  
Robin stopped his incessant tugging of the weapon’s handle hearing the girl’s scared voice. “Tell me Kiran, are you alright?”   
  
“Don’t worry about me, ya idiot! What were you _thinking_ !?” Kiran grasped Robin’s shoulders and started squeezing, with enough force that will end up bruising later. “If you knew he was there, why did you jump in front of me!?”   
  
Alfonse and Sharena could be heard shouting at the two before Robin was able to answer. The Askran siblings froze in their tracks, seeing the ninja unmoving on the ground, and Robin injured.   
  
Sharena set down her lance and knelt in front of Kiran. “We heard shouting out here and came to investigate. Are you injured at all, Summoner?”   
  
Kiran sniffled and took a quick gasp for breath as she cried. “D-don’t worry about me, please. Get a healer for Jay.”   
  
Sharena turned to her brother. “Shall I go? Or would you rather go yourself, Alfonse?”   
  
Alfonse shook his head. “I will return with the first healer I come across. Can you at least escort Robin to the main hall? The last thing we need is for both him and the Summoner to stay in the open longer than truly necessary.”   
  
Sharena nodded, as she went to Robin’s uninjured side and slung his shoulder over her own. She helped him to his feet slowly, before turning to Kiran. She asked if she would be able to carry Robin’s tome back with them. Standing on shaking legs, the tactician managed to walk over to both Robin’s discarded Blárraven+, as well as Guinevere to pick them up before accompanying Sharena on their short trek back to the castle.   
  
Once inside, it didn’t take long for Alfonse to return with an extremely worried Lachesis following behind him. She was slightly relieved, though, to see that Robin wasn’t bleeding too heavily due to the dagger still being lodged in his shoulder. Instructing Sharena to slowly remove the weapon, Lachesis slowly used Mend to repair the damage that was caused. The bleeding ceased and Robin’s skin patched itself to leave only a faintly visible scar through the tear in his cloak.   
  
Lachesis stood up straight once her job was finished. “You may still experience some level of discomfort and lack of use, but you should be fine in a couple days.”   
  
Robin gently patted the area where the wound once was. He winced a little, noting the area to still be a little tender. Afterwards, he turned his attention towards Kiran, who hasn’t spoken since she asked to get a healer. Her face was completely unreadable, as her hood was obscuring even more of her face than usual. Guinevere was resting loosely in her palm, the blood starting to dry.   
  
“Robin, it would be best if you retired to your room.” Sharena advised as she handed him his tome. “You need your rest.”   
  
Kiran looked up and finally spoke. “I’ll follow him. I want to have a talk with him.”   
  
Alfonse nodded. “Very well, Summoner. You should probably get some rest yourself, in the near future. Sharena and I will have a talk with Commander Anna about tonight’s attack.”   
  
Sharena offered a small smile. “Goodnight Kiran.”   


* * *

  
It was not much of a long walk to where Robin stayed in the castle, but the unending silence made it seem like it was a lot longer than usual. He and Kiran passed by many of the other heroes, and he took quick note of many of them carrying looks of concern. Even his sister seemed worried, possibly because she heard about the commotion outside.   
  
Once in Robin’s room, Kiran closed the door, locked it, and pressed herself against frame. She was looking down at the floor, seeing where a little blood has stained the bottom of her cloak, as well as the tips of her shoes.   
  
“Kiran?” Robin asked quietly, as he removed his own cloak.   
  
“Why.” Her response was less of a question, and more a statement.   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
Kiran’s head suddenly shot up, her hood falling back a little to show her eyes, full of fear and anger. “Why did you jump in front of me!? Couldn’t you have attacked him before he got to me!?”   
  
Robin stepped back a little in defense, his cheeks staining red in embarrassment. “I assure you Kiran, I can explain!”   
  
“You scared me, Robin!” It was clear Kiran was truly upset, if she dropped the nickname she gave the other tactician. “So you better explain real fast!”   
  
A nervous gulp. “I’ll start simple. I was going to _try_ and attack that ninja before he got too close. I have the same ability as you to read the effectiveness of my attack, and Blárraven wasn’t going to be enough! I didn’t know what kind of damage the dagger was going to do to you, so I wasn't about to risk you getting hurt. Or worse…”   
  
Kiran was shaking, as tears began flowing like waterfalls down her cheeks. Her face dropped again as she bawled. Slowly, she sunk down to her knees, finding it impossible to continue standing. Robin tenderly walked over to the girl, and knelt down in front of her. Extending his uninjured arm out, he rested a palm on her chin and raised her head up to look up at him. Her eyes were red from crying and her face completely stained with tears, and it looked like she wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.   
  
Robin gulped again as he mustered the courage to speak. “Kiran, I took that attack in your stead, because I couldn’t bear the thought of you leaving me. I’m willing to sacrifice myself a thousand times to save you.”   
  
Kiran sniffed a little as her hood started to slip off her head, revealing the rest of her face, as well as her hair. “You… are willing to sacrifice yourself for me? Why?”   
  
“It’s…” Robin paused to take a breath. “It’s because I’m in love with you Kiran. Hopelessly so. I can’t bear the thought of you with another, and I wish to be by your side.”   
  
Kiran felt her cheeks heat up a little as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve. “Robin… I don’t know what to say.”   
  
Robin gently rubbed his thumb across Kiran’s cheek, trying to comfort her. “I’m serious Kiran, I will lay down my life for you, as many times as it takes to prove to you how much I’ve fallen for you. I will endure that pain of being killed and revived over and over until the end of this war with the Emblian Empire.”   
  
“Thank you.” Kiran says quietly as she closes in for a hug.   
  
Robin tenses a little in surprise at Kiran accepting the fact he’s willing to die for her sake. He moves the hand that was previously resting on the girl’s cheek to instead gently pet her hair. It was soft and silky to the touch. After a little bit longer, Kiran’s crying ceased and the two were left with only the noise of Kiran’s breathing finally evening out.   
  
“Kiran?” Robin asks as he leans back to look at the other tactician. “May I kiss you?”   
  
Kiran smiles a little before responding. “Sure. Was about to ask ya the same thing.”


End file.
